Arrays of small lenses having a diameter on the order of one millimeter are referred to as micro-lenses and have been made in a number of ways and used for a variety of purposes. An array of micro-lenses has been matched to an array of pixels on a television screen or other raster imaging device. Another use, such as that illustrated in "Agile Beam Steering Using Binary Optics Microlens Arrays", by W. Goltsos and M. Holz, Optical Engineering Vol. 29 No. 11, page 1392, is for steering a collimated beam of monochromatic radiation through an angle by translating one of a pair of binary micro-lens arrays that combine to form an array of Galilean telescopes. The beam is required to be monochromatic because binary microlenses are highly dispersive. It would be advantageous to utilize pairs of micro-lens arrays for imaging or with broadband radiation. The present optical instrument is drawn towards such an invention.